Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, and the like, utilize graphical user interfaces in applications, such as operating systems, and graphical editors (i.e., web page editors, document editors, etc.) that enable users to quickly provide input and create documents and/or projects using “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG) technology. In general, using a graphical user interface, a user operates an input device such as a mouse or keyboard to manipulate graphical objects on a computer display. The graphical objects are often represented as icons, and the user can operate an input device such as a mouse to move a mouse pointer onto an icon (i.e., graphically overlapping the icon) on the graphical user interface. By depressing a mouse button, the application (such as the operating system desktop) selects the icon, and if the user maintains the mouse button in a depressed state, the user can drag the icon across the graphical user interface. By releasing the mouse button, the icon is placed on the graphical user interface at the current position of the mouse pointer.
Using graphical user interface technology, users may create and edit documents and/or projects. For example, users can create navigation logic interconnecting portions of information for a Digital Video Disk (DVD), by selecting and placing graphical objects representing the portions of information (e.g., video clips, menus, and slide shows, etc.) into the navigation logic. Thus, DVD navigation logic (also referred to as DVD logic) results from interconnecting different video clips, menus, and slide shows together in an organized hierarchy. Typically, this hierarchy is in the form of a tree structure commonly referred to as a Flowchart, though any suitable type of organizational scheme may be used.